Oregon Bound
by copagirlhb
Summary: The year is 1870 and the Hardy family is traveling west on a wagon train


**Poster's Note:** This is an interesting little one shot that Lola wrote back in 2010. As always the Hardy Boys are owned by Simon and Schuster and the Stratemeyer Syndicate. And a reminder to read the author's profile if you are new to copagirlhb stories. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **OREGON BOUND**

The hot wind ruffled his hair off his forehead but did nothing to cool him off, only stirred the hot air around him. It also stirred more of the dust that the wagon wheels brought up from the hard ground. The young teen had thought by riding next to the lead oxen he would be able to catch a bit of fresh air but there was too much dust.

"Frank, come get a bite to eat."

Frank slowed his horse to come abreast of his mother, who sat in the wagon alongside his aunt. He smiled at his younger brother and father who were riding on the opposite side of the wagon, and gratefully took the jerky and leftover biscuit from his mother.

"Thank you, Ma," said Frank before taking a hearty bite of his jerky.

"Where is that scout you hired, Fenton?" asked Gertrude Hardy, who was Fenton's elder sister.

"He rode up ahead, he should be returning soon."

"How much longer do you think we'll be traveling today?" asked Laura as she shifted uncomfortably on the hard wagon seat.

Fenton shielded his eyes as he looked up at the sun. "Not too long, I hope. The oxen need to rest soon."

"Didn't Mr. Hooper say we would be passing by a river?" Joe asked before taking a drink from his canteen.

"I hope so," sighed Gertrude. "I wouldn't mind some clean clothes and a bath!"

"I think we could all use a bath!" laughed Laura as she eyed her dusty men.

The Hardy family had been traveling for several weeks on the Oregon Trail. They had found some watering holes and had stopped at a trading post but there was just enough to fill up their water supply. Fenton was glad he thought to place four medium size barrels filled with water in the wagon. He had been using that for the horses and oxen. They also carried two water bags on the horses along with their canteens. Inside the wagon was over 220 pounds of flour, 150 pounds of salt pork, and 20 pounds each of coffee, sugar and salt. There was also beef jerky, dried apples, dried pears and dried cherries, along with other spices. Besides the food there was a chest filled with clothes, cooking wares, dishes and a few sentimental items Mrs. Hardy couldn't leave behind. There wasn't enough room in the wagon for their furniture; most of it had been sold or given away. Fenton made sure there was enough room for Laura and Gertrude to sleep inside the wagon while he and the boys slept underneath.

"Afternoon, Mr. Hardy," greeted a muscular blond teen riding a dark brown horse. The teen tipped his hat to Mrs. Hardy and Miss Hardy.

"Hello Allan, we were wondering when your father would get back," replied Mr. Hardy.

Allan "Biff" Hooper and his father were hired guides that led many wagon trains along the Oregon Trail. This was the second time that Biff had accompanied his father since his mother had passed away.

"Shouldn't be too long. There's a creek up ahead, it's near a small tribe of Wapato Lake Indians. But don't you worry!" said Allan quickly when he saw the concerned expressions on the Hardy family's faces. "They're friendly…they may come into the camp to do some trading."

"I hope he lets everyone else know that they're friendly," said Frank. "Especially Mr. Jenkins."

Biff rolled his eyes. It seemed there was always a "Mr. Jenkins" in the bunch...a mean-spirited man who hated anyone who was different or who wasn't white. Mr. Hooper had already had to dispel two altercations that Mr. Jenkins had started.

"Oh he will," replied Biff. "In fact, Pa said he was going to stay by Mr. Jenkins' side while the Wapato are here."

"We're really going to get to trade with honest to goodness Indians?" asked Gertrude excitedly. "I wonder if I can get some moccasins. I heard they were very comfortable for walking."

"I'm sure you can, Miss Hardy."

Joe's eyes shone with excitement. He was going to meet a real live Indian! He looked over at Frank and saw that his brother was just as excited. Joe excused himself, turning his horse to ride back toward the Morton wagon.

Frank smiled as he watched his brother leave. He knew where Joe was going. They had met a nice family who was also traveling out West, the Mortons. The Mortons had two children, a boy and a girl. They had befriended Chester Morton and Frank had a feeling that Chet's sister Iola was sweet on his younger brother. He also thought that Joe was sweet on Iola.

Mr. Hooper returned an hour later, leading the wagon train towards the creek. They would follow the creek until they reached the river the next day. The pioneers had traveled fifteen miles and the animals needed to rest.

The wagons formed a lopsided circle. Frank and Joe unsaddled their horses, then rubbed them down before giving the horses water. Gertrude, Laura and Fenton unhitched the oxen team. Fenton led two of the oxen to a makeshift corral that was near a clump of trees. He saw that Frank and Joe had put feedbags on the horses. Fenton turned and saw his sister leading the other two oxen his way. He was glad that there was some grass for the horses. He wasn't too concerned about the oxen as they would eat just about anything. Frank and Joe went to help their aunt while Fenton headed back to the wagon and started taking out some trunks so Laura and Gertrude would have room to sleep.

Fenton saw Mr. Hooper walking towards him, a concerned expression on the man's face.

"Mr. Hardy, I understand my son told you that the Wapato will probably do some trading?"

"Yes he did. Is there going to be a problem?"

"No, but I thought I'd warn you…these are Plains Indians, and…well, they don't wear too much clothing. And sometimes they bring their women…they normally just wear a loincloth." Mr. Hooper looked over at Frank and Joe, who were speaking with the Morton boy.

"Oh…I think I understand. I don't think my wife and sister will be too happy either. Thank you for telling me, Mr. Hooper."

"Call me Adam; we'll be traveling together for several months." Adam Hooper smiled, then let out a heavy sigh. "Now I must let everyone else know. I am not looking forward to speaking with Jenkins."

Fenton chuckled softly as Mr. Hooper left to speak with the rest of the pioneers.

Laura Hardy was wishing they had some fresh meat to cook when she heard a shout. She looked up and saw a group of bare-chested men walking towards the camp. By the almost red tint of their skin and the buckskin loincloths they wore around their waists she knew the Wapato Indians had arrived. The Indian men had a lean sinewy build. They stood straight and proud as they approached the camp.

Frank stepped beside his mother.

"Frank, go fetch one of my quilts out of the trunk," said Laura.

"Yes, ma'am." Frank did as he was told but a part of him was a little worried. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about the Wapato braves coming into the camp. This caused him to smile. Normally it was Joe who had the 'gut' feelings.

As he went through the trunk in search of a quilt Frank noticed that the other families were excitedly looking for things to trade with the Indians.

"Frank, never mind about the quilt…I was speaking with Mr. Hooper. Help me up so I can find that gaudy necklace my Aunt Elisabeth gave me."

"Ma, that was a birthday gift!" laughed a scandalized Frank.

"She'll never know I traded it!" replied Laura with a smile, causing Frank to laugh harder.

Fenton stood with Mr. Hooper when the Indian braves entered the camp. One of the braves greeted Mr. Hooper.

"This is Thunder Horse; he's the chief's son."

"Welcome, Thunder Horse," greeted Fenton. At that moment Laura and Gertrude walked up carrying items they wanted to trade.

Thunder Horse noticed Laura take Fenton's arm. He began to talk to Mr. Hooper, gesturing at Fenton and Laura as he spoke. Curious at what was being said, Fenton glanced at Mr. Hooper and noticed the man's lips twitching. Thunder Horse finished speaking; Mr. Hooper cleared his throat before turning to face Fenton.

"Um…Thunder Horse would like to make a trade with you, Mr. Hardy. He will trade you four of his finest horses for…your wife."

Later that evening Laura was cooking dinner using her "spider" cast-iron frying pan. The pan hung on a three-legged tripod. As she worked, she listened to her sons teasing their father. Aunt Gertrude had told them about the chief's son wanting to trade four of his finest horses for Laura Hardy. Thunder Horse had been fascinated with Laura's blonde hair. To appease him she had cut off a lock of her hair and tied it with a ribbon. Claiming that it would be a lucky talisman, Thunder Horse then gave Laura two jack rabbits that he had killed on his way to the camp.

"I'm telling you Laura, that brother of mine hesitated! I believe he was thinking about trading you for some horses!"

"Oh Gertrude…he was in shock!" laughed Laura.

"I wonder how many horses we could have gotten for Joe?" pondered Frank with a teasing smile.

Joe glared at Frank then broke into a smile before punching his brother in the arm. Before the brothers could begin a playful fight, their mother intervened.

"Settle down boys," Laura smiled at her sons as she handed each of them a plateful of rabbit stew.

"Eat up, sons; we have an early day tomorrow. Mr. Hooper says we should reach the river sometime around midmorning."

It felt like Frank had just closed his eyes to go to sleep when Mr. Hooper awakened his family. The sun hadn't risen yet. Frank shook Joe to wake him up. Grumbling, Joe bumped his head as he attempted to crawl out from under the wagon. Frank chuckled softly.

"Are you awake now?"

Joe just glared at his brother as he emerged. Fenton and Gertrude had already hitched up the oxen team. Joe and Frank repacked the wagon, then went to collect the other two oxen and the milk cow. Joe quickly milked the cow; Aunt Gertrude then poured some in several cups and handed one to each member of the family. Eating hurriedly, Fenton then climbed into the wagon with Laura by his side.

Biff and his father got the wagon train moving as quickly as possible. The Hardys were the lead wagon that day. Mr. Hooper frowned when he saw that Mr. Jenkins was still not up and ready to go. 'He has no one to blame but himself when he breathes in all that dust,' thought Mr. Hooper.

Riding back to the front of the line, Mr. Hooper stared worriedly at the creek banks. The creek was running high, swollen with water, which meant that warm weather up on the mountain tops was causing the snow to melt. He hoped the river wouldn't be swollen as well, making it harder to cross. Once again Mr. Hooper wondered if he should have the wagons cross here, but he was unfamiliar with the terrain on the other side.

The wagon train arrived at the river two hours later than Mr. Hooper had hoped. And just as he feared, the river had overflowed its banks. He rode over to the Hardy wagon.

"Fenton, I want you to go slow and easy. The current is going faster than normal; I don't want the animals to spook."

"Laura, maybe you should join Gert inside the wagon?" Fenton didn't like the way Mr. Hooper voiced his request.

Noting the concern on her husband's face Laura quietly joined Gertrude. Once he knew Laura was safely seated Fenton urged the oxen forward. He watched as Frank rode ahead, gently patting his horse as he coaxed it into the river.

Frank tried not to react too strongly when the cold water brushed his legs. He urged his horse along, the animal trusting his master who was always kind to him.

"Careful Pa, it's real slippery!" yelled Frank as he attempted to keep his horse from panicking and throwing him into the rushing waters. It seemed like hours had passed when Frank finally reached the opposite bank, but only a few minutes had gone by. He waited at the bank watching his father bring in their wagon, Joe following behind. Sighing with relief when his family made it across, Frank saw Mr. Hooper approaching.

"Frank, would you and your brother mind staying here? I want to go scout ahead and Biff is with the last wagon."

"Yes, sir! Joe and I would be honored to help you."

"Thank you. I've already told your father to rest his team. Let the others know to do the same."

"Yes, sir."

The Mortons had finished crossing. Frank rode up to let Mr. Morton know where to go. He and Joe watched everyone come across, taking turns to inform the families what to do. The sixth wagon to come up belonged to the Shaws. Frank watched as a pretty blonde girl rode her horse into the river. He smiled, admiring the way she handled her frisky steed. He was turning his horse when he heard a scream, and jerked around in time to see the Shaw girl fall into the river.

"HA!" yelled out Frank, kicking his horse into a gallop. He rode his horse along the side of the river bank, keeping an eye on the Shaw girl, Callie was her name, he thought. The current was strong and swift as it carried Callie Shaw down river. Frank watched worriedly as she went under water a few times. Searching ahead he saw a downed tree limb.

"Grab onto the tree limb! The tree limb…grab onto it!" Frank screamed frantically, hoping that Callie heard.

Luckily she had. Callie reached out, managing to catch hold of a branch. She held on as tightly as she could when the tree branch got caught between two boulders. Callie almost lost her grip when the branch crashed into the rocks.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what happened. A second later he jumped off his horse and ran on top of some rocks that were sticking up from the water.

"Grab my hand!" Her fingers were so cold. Frank could tell that she was having trouble holding onto his hand. It was slow going, the petticoats that were the fashion were drenched, and weighed Callie down. Frank finally got her out of the water.

Callie was shivering so badly that she couldn't walk very well. Frank swooped her up in his arms and made his way carefully back to the river bank. He was happy to see that his horse, Patches, was calmly munching some grass. He placed Callie on the ground, then jogged over to Patches and rummaged through his saddlebags. He found some buffalo chips and kindling that he kept for emergencies.

Frank quickly got a fire started, then went back to get his bedroll. Callie stood over the fire trying to get warm. Her whole body was shaking and her skin had a slight blue tinge. Frank chewed on his lower lip. He knew what should be done to get Callie warmed up but he was reluctant to tell her. He knew if he didn't though, that she could die from hyperthermia.

"Callie," he began, blushing, "I…you need to get out of those wet clothes."

"Wh..wh..what?" stammered Callie.

"You can't keep those wet clothes on….you'll never get warmed up that way. I know what I'm talking about. My brother Joe….when he was ten he fell through the ice on our pond. My Pa told me what to do."

Frank held up the blanket, closed his eyes and turned his head. After a minute had passed he was afraid that Callie wasn't going to do what he asked but then he heard the soft rustle of cloth.

"I...I...c-can't un..undo the l-laces!" stammered Callie.

"The laces?" Frank opened his eyes and found Callie dressed in a one piece chemise. Her back was towards him and he saw that the chemise was tied from the back. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat he attempted to untie the laces but the cloth was so wet it was just knotting up. Reaching inside his boot Frank took out a large knife.

"I'm going to have to cut it," he choked out before he sliced through the chemise. Replacing the knife in his boot, Frank then held up the blanket again, keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Take the blanket and wrap it around you, then sit by the fire." Frank sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Callie continued to shiver.

"Callie," sighed Frank, "I don't mean to be forward, but this is the only way you'll warm up."

Callie didn't understand what Frank meant – then her eyes went wide with shock when he began to undress. He only took off his shirt, then got underneath the blanket with her, his arms wrapped around her. Callie immediately felt the warmth coming off his body.

"Well…if we're going to be this…intimate, I think we should introduce ourselves," Callie managed to say through shattering teeth.

"I'm Frank Hardy and I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted, Frank Hardy…I'm Callie Shaw."

The two sat huddled by the fire. Callie laid her head on Frank's shoulder and was soon fast asleep. Frank began to feel tired. The adrenalin from rescuing Callie had ebbed away. Soon he was sleeping alongside Callie.

Joe saw his brother ride off in a hurry, but his attention was drawn to the sound of someone yelling. Another of the wagons had made it across. The man driving the wagon was trying to calm the woman sitting beside him. Then Joe caught sight of a beautiful stallion. It seemed a little agitated. That's when Joe realized who the horse belonged to. He had seen Frank staring at the pretty blonde, and she doing the same with Frank.

"Joe, I thought I'd come and see if you and your brother needed any help."

Joe turned to see his father riding bareback.

"I think the Shaws' daughter fell in the river and Frank went after her!"

Without another word Fenton turned his horse and galloped away.

Frank woke with a start. It took him a second to remember where he was and who he was with. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment. Callie felt a little warmer; Frank thought she would be okay by herself. Besides, he was uncomfortable lying next to a naked girl he hardly knew. He carefully got out from underneath the blanket, making sure not to wake Callie. He placed his shirt on top of the blanket, hoping that would add some extra warmth, then tended to the fire. He looked up when he thought he heard someone approaching.

"Pa!" cried out Frank with relief.

"Are you all right, son?" Fenton grabbed Frank into a hug then he noticed a dress and cut up chemise lying on the ground. He pulled away from Frank.

"She's not…?"

"I'm sorry Pa! But she was freezing! She had to get out of her clothes!"

"It's okay, son…you did the right thing but…" Fenton turned when he heard the sound of horses galloping towards them. "Frank, I hope you have another shirt in your bag."

Mr. Shaw and Mr. Hooper, who had returned, came riding up. Mr. Shaw's concerned expression turned to anger when he saw a half-naked Frank and his daughter's clothes on the ground. He dismounted, then took out his rifle as he strode over to Frank. Fenton moved in front of his son.

"Hold on there, Shaw!" said Mr. Hooper, quickly getting in between the men.

"Get out of my way, Hooper!" growled Mr. Shaw.

"Papa?" Callie started to sit up when she remembered that she was completely naked underneath the blanket. She pulled it closer to her as she stood up. Callie gasped when she saw that her father was aiming his rifle at Frank and his father.

"Mr. Shaw, I swear to you I never touched your daughter!"

"He's telling the truth, Papa! He held the blanket in front of me and kept his eyes shut."

"Then why are you…naked?!" Mr. Shaw shouted.

"It was the fastest way to get her warm," replied Mr. Hooper. "Then Frank had to use his body heat to warm your daughter faster." Mr. Shaw slowly lowered his rifle. He knew what Mr. Hooper said was true but he didn't like it. "Her reputation is going to be ruined when we get back!"

While the men argued about what to do, they didn't hear two approaching riders. It wasn't until Callie cried out that they realized someone else had arrived.

"Mama!" cried out Callie with joy. Mr. Shaw turned to find his wife riding double with the Morton boy. Mrs. Hardy was riding double with Joe.

Chet dismounted then carefully helped Mrs. Shaw down from the horse. Chet was blushing as he tried not to look at Callie. Joe was also staring at the ground. Mrs. Shaw enveloped her daughter in a tight hug.

"What happened?" asked Laura. Fenton hurriedly explained what Frank had to do and Callie's now ruined reputation.

"I guess there's only one thing we can do," said Laura. She looked over at Mrs. Shaw, who understood what she implied. She gave Laura a small nod.

"And what is that?" demanded a grumpy Mr. Shaw.

"Why, they'll get married at the next town we stop at!"

The two families and Mr. Hooper got back onto their horses, Callie riding with Frank, Mrs. Hardy and Mrs. Shaw with their husbands.

A keen pair of eyes were watching their every move. Having seen the smoke from the fire Frank had made, a Sioux scout had gone to investigate. He had been about to attack when Mr. Hardy, then Mr. Hooper and Mr. Shaw had arrived.

He watched as one man put out the fire. The Sioux warrior knew this white man led other whites into their homeland. Waiting for them to ride away, the Sioux scout left to tell his chief what he had found.

Two days had passed since the river crossing.

Joe wiped the sweat off his brow, frowning when he heard a familiar giggle. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Frank and Callie riding together. His brother was now riding the unruly stallion, Callie was on Frank's horse, Patches. Ever since his brother became engaged Joe didn't get to spend as much time with him as he used to. He knew Frank would get married some day; Joe just hadn't thought it would be this soon. Not wanting his brother to see him, Joe rode towards the front of the wagon train.

Later that afternoon when the cavalcade had stopped for the night, Frank rode up to his brother. "I saw you earlier today; why didn't you join me and Callie?"

"I thought you two might want to be alone," mumbled Joe.

Frank didn't get a chance to reply as Joe was now unsaddling his horse, getting ready to settle down for the night. Joe then went to help their father unhitch the oxen.

Frank was patient. He remained where he was, brushing his new horse, a gift from the Shaws. Mr. Shaw felt the animal was too much for Callie to handle. It wasn't long before Joe was at the makeshift corral to feed his horse.

When Joe saw Frank he knew why his brother was there. A part of him was happy because it meant that Frank still cared about him.

"Joe, I know this engagement came as a shock to you…I'm still shocked myself! But it doesn't mean I'm going to forget you."

"You promise? Even if it means you have to…to move to California?" Joe knew the Shaws were heading for California.

"Joe, you forget…the wife goes with the husband and I'm staying with you and Ma and Pa."

"Does _she_ know that?"

"Her name is Callie, and yes, she does."

Joe smiled shyly at his brother as he gently patted the stallion.

The sun was rising as Laura started to serve breakfast. The Shaws had joined them. Mrs. Shaw poured coffee for the men; Gertrude had churned some butter for the biscuits and Callie was helping Laura by serving the men. Suddenly the peaceful morning was interrupted when Mr. Shaw was hit by an arrow. Callie screamed; Mr. Hardy picked up his rifle when the sound of hollering and the thunder of hooves could be heard.

"INDIANS!"

Frank took Callie's hand and pushed her under the wagon. Mrs. Shaw joined her, along with Laura and Gertrude who were armed.

All around him Frank was only aware of the sound of gunfire, screaming, and the war cries from the Indians. And they were fierce! A few had rifles but most of them used bows and arrows with deadly accuracy! So far they were holding them off but suddenly two made it inside the camp….soon more followed.

The air was heavy from gunfire and now smoke. Several wagons were on fire. Frank could hear the oxen and horses 'screaming' with fright. Then he heard a bloodcurdling scream….it was Callie! Two Indian braves were dragging her across the ground.

Mrs. Shaw ran after them. Using the frying pan as a weapon she hit one of the braves. Frank started to run and help when he heard another cry. Turning he watched as Joe clutched his chest, a tomahawk imbedded in his body. He heard someone scream and realized it was him.

Frank ran to his brother, hitting the Indian who was attempting to scalp Joe, in the face with his rifle. He slammed the rifle over and over, until the Indian was no longer moving. Frank dropped to the ground, cradling Joe in his arms. But when he looked into Joe's blue eyes…Frank knew his brother was dead. He looked up and saw his father in hand-to-hand combat with an Indian brave… Mrs. Shaw lay on the ground, blood coloring the dirt…he watched in horror as Callie and his mother were taken away, and his Aunt Gertrude lay dying. Frank hugged Joe to him and let out an anguished cry….

"Frank…Frank…wake up, Frank!" Joe shook his brother, a concerned and frightened expression on his face. He had been sleeping when he heard Frank screaming his name.

With a gasp Frank opened his eyes. Filled with terror, it took him a minute to realize he was in his room…sitting at his desk, enveloped in the glow of his computer screen, and Joe was staring at him.

"Joe…you're alive!"

"Last time I looked, yeah." Joe glanced at the computer screen and saw Frank's report. He read a few paragraphs and shuddered. He recalled Frank telling him about his American History report. But it wasn't due for another two weeks.

"That must have been some dream you were having," said Joe.

"It was….it seemed so _real_!"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah…I think I do." So Frank did. Joe listened quietly, smiling at some parts and shivering in others. When he saw Frank shake at the scary parts, Joe rubbed Frank's shoulder, trying to soothe him.

"Wow…that was one intense dream. No wonder you yelled."

Frank saved his report, then turned off the computer, yawning.

"It sure was. I hope I can fall back asleep."

"Frank," said Joe softly. "Whenever I had or have a bad dream you always let me sleep with you. If you want…" Joe let the sentence hang.

"I would like that a lot, Joe! Thanks!" sighed Frank with relief.

"Like you always tell me…that's what brothers are for! Even if they are younger brothers." Joe smiled.

"And I've got the best younger brother in the world!"

Joe's smile grew wider.

 **The End**

 **Poster's Note:** As I said, a cute little one shot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
